Even As A Zombie He's Still Perverted!
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: everything was normal at Seika High School , till zombie attacked the school causing panic everywhere ,Misaki already hate boys so maybe it's the perfect time to kick lots of asses but what will happen when Misaki is arrested? for being a killer? and wanted too? it's just the time for Usui to act and save Misaki. But what if Usui turned to zombie himself? a Perverted one of course
1. Chapter 1: Zombie Apocalypse

The clouds were black and gloomy the sky looked as if it about to rain any moment from now. Misaki buried her self in lots of paper work at the student council room. Her lips escaped a tired sigh as she stared out the window for a second. The rain had started to fall down gently , Misaki shook her head softly going back to work. Everything seemed normal so far at Seika High School till Yukimura showed up.

"president you have to come right now!" Yukimura shouted running ahead of Misaki, Misaki grabbed her Aikido wooden sword fast "wait Yukimura" and she run after him prepared to kick some ass always.

In few seconds , Yukimura had taken Misaki to a crowded classroom, everyone had gathered around some guy acting awfully strange groaning and attacking the girls.

"hey bastard! What do you think you're doing?" Misaki shouted in anger, but the guy didn't even turn and kept on attacking the girls filling the room with panic screams! Misaki gladly decided to hit the guy with her wooden sword shouting"I said stop jerk!"

and quickly she aimed a strong hit on the strange guy back, making him finally turn around while the girls run away.

"didn't you hear me just now bastard?" Misaki said glaring at him in anger.

But the guy still didn't talk and made a fast move pushing Misaki to the wall! Misaki for a second got surprised, she tried with all her power to to push off the angry student but no use! He was so much stronger than her acting all savage as if he was going to bite Misaki.

Misaki found her self at a dead end she said struggling"y .. Yukimura find Usui fast!"

And so Yukimura run fast through the hall " Usui, Usui!" Yukimura shouted searching every where about Usui. Usui was standing at the end of the hall when he spotted Yukimura running towards him.

Before he could say anything Yukimura shouted" Usui! Hurry president is in danger!" as soon as Usui heard that he run fast without thinking going to Misaki aid.

In seconds Usui had crashed into the classroom , and his eyes went Straight glaring at the student who cornered Misaki.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?"Usui said angrily lifting the guy from his tie, and then knocking him down using his fist. Misaki fell down coughing not believing what happened just now.

"Misaki! are you ok?" asked Usui gently.

"yeah I guess .. What's with that guy? I can't believe that he overcomed me!"

"you might seem strong Misaki , but you're a girl after all" and he took her hand putting her on her feet again,

as Yukimura suddenly said in panic" p .. president .."

getting Misaki and Usui attention to punch of students coming at them groaning "waaa brains .. brains" Yukimura hid fast behind Usui back clinging tight to him.

"b .. Brains? What's wrong with those students?!" Misaki wandered looking at Usui hoping for an answer.

"ehh ... aliens maybe" Usui said blankly .

"ehhhhh?! aliens?! what are you saying Usui?" Yukimura said panicking.

"don't worry Yuki chan I'll protect you" said Usui pating Yukimura hair gently making his cheeks turn rosy.

Misaki twitched in anger seeing poor Yukimura getting harassed by Usui the prev.

"Oii prev! don't touch Yukimura causally" Misaki paused for a sec then she add"well I don't care if those are Usui's planet creatures or whatever! I'm not planing on dying here" and she gripped her wooden sword tight running towards the so called aliens student, hitting anyone in her way hard with the sword.

Usui had a confidence smile over his face after seeing Misaki act, and decided to join knocking the students down without putting much effort in it, while Yukimura clung tightly to him as the way were getting open by Misaki angry random hits.

"take that damn aliens!" Misaki shouted enjoying her self , and making her way out of class followed with Usui and Yukimura.

Along with the wierd student who chased after them savagely.

"dammit! run guys!" said Misaki holding Usui hand and dragging him fast while he dragged Yukimura himself.

Shortly , the three of them had make it out the school gate still chased by the weird students.

"Usui! help me!" said Misaki pulling the school gate with Usui help.

As the student kept on groaning trying to reach them.

Misaki laid her back on the wall catching her breath, while Usui stared in blank expression at the students.

"you know .. after being this close to those guys I .. zombies!"

"huh?" Misaki looked confused"zombies? what do you mean?"

"zombie..." Usui said again.

"yes! what about .." but Misaki didn't get to finish her words as Yukimura loud scream made her jump out her place.

"oh god! this guy just bit that girl over there" Yukimura said pointing at the bloody scene of a guy eating the girl flesh just right before their eyes.

"wow .. real zombie" Usui said in unsurprised tone.

Misaki body twitched seeing that scene without thinking she suddenly run towards the zombie hitting him hard smashing his skull, as she fell down on her knees shaking, she just killed a man/zombie *whatever*.

Usui sat down patting Misaki head tenderly"it's ok it's ok, he wasn't normal, come here" and he hugged Misaki tightly trying to calm her down. As Misaki heart raced fast and faster causing her to blush deeply

"I know you can feel it , but it just because I was surprised" Misaki said trying to cover the real reason behind her thumbing heart.

"yeah I can really feel it"Usui said pausing for a sec then adding"it's round and soft"

"huh? round and soft?!"

"yeah your breasts" said Usui smiling happily staring at Misaki.

Misaki quickly realized what's going on, she pushed Usui away in anger burning red "I shouldn't have hugged a damn perverted like you!"

"but I totally liked it , we should do it again *bleh*" said Usui sticking his tongue out teasing Misaki.

Misaki picked up the wooden sword ready to hit Usui with it when suddenly the girl who were just getting eaten seconds ago now is up clinging to Misaki leg! Misaki totally panicked and kept on shaking her leg trying to get rid of the crawling zombie girl.

"gyaaaa! let go of my leg! let go! Usui!"

Usui stared at Misaki in total out-space blank"oh! I'm coming" he said, as Misaki suddenly slipped making Usui acting fast.

*flomp*

Misaki fell right into Usui arms, pushing him down on the floor while the zombie girl still clung to her leg. Usui fell down roughly but he made sure to catch Misaki.

"I got you" he smiled gently warping his arms around her slim waist.

Misaki face turned to wine colored fast flushing madly "U .. Usui" said Misaki passionately with cute face.

"yes Misa chan?"

" um .. the Zombie is clinging to my leg!"

"opps!" and Usui just kicked the zombie in the head killing her laying on his back.

Yukimura eyes widened with joy"wow! so cool Usui"

Misaki realized the situation she is in and was about to get off Usui when suddenly the sounds of the police siren echoed all over the street, Making Usui, Misaki and Yukimura surprised.

"on your feet!" shouted angry officer as he got out the car.

"I said on your feet girl!" he said pointing a gun towards Misaki.

Misaki was like"ehhh are you talking to me?"

"yeah! enough with your public romance, on your feet now!"

And so Usui and Misaki got up while Yukimura hid in the pushes.

"ma'am I need you to stand up facing the wall , and you sir step back please" said the officer.

As Misaki faced the wall in total confuse "umm ..excuse me sir" but Misaki didn't get to complete when the officer put handcuffs around her hands.

he said"you're under arrest Misaki Ayuzawa , anything you say may and will be used against you"

Misaki totaly freaked out hearing that trying to get rid of the handcuffs"ehhh? w .. what? why?!"

"for .." but the officer got interrupted by Usui snap"what do you mean she's under arrest? what's her charges?"

"first for killing a man! second for doing scandalous actions in the public"

"ehhhhhh?! I didn't kill anyone he was a zombie!" Misaki shouted then she add"and what scandalous actions are you talking about?!"

"yeah yeah zombie! like anyone would believe that! and for the scandalous actions I mean that shameful scene you were doing just now with your boyfriend here" pointing at Usui.

"ehhhhh? he's not my boyfriend! and why am I the only one getting arrested? arrest him too!" Misaki said desperately trying to frame Usui too.

who just stood there with an '**Oooo**' blank stare, and he was about to brag into the conversation when suddenly Yukimura dragged him into the pushes asking him to keep quite.

While Misaki panicked as Usui suddenly disappeared.

"damn you Usui! alien ships rescued you!" shouted Misaki as she were getting dragged into the police car.

"you talk about zombies, and space ships! are you fine miss? watch your head" said the officer shoving Misaki in.

Misaki totally panicked after getting into the police car and kept on shouting"no I'm innocent! he was a zombie! Nooooooooo!" and the car drove away leaving Misaki voice echos.

Usui and Yukimura got out the pushes finally.

"why did we hide?" asked Usui.

"because we can't help president if we all go to jail, lets go" and Yukimura pulled Usui hand running to the police station.

¸¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨* ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*

However, at the police station Misaki were put behind bars and all her belongs were taken away.

"I did nothing! please let me go" Misaki said desperately trying to convince the officer that she's innocent.

"what about the man you killed? many people have seen you crushing his skull"

"no! I mean yes! I crushed his skull but just because he was a zombie"

"enough with the zombie act! If you wanna get out of here you better start telling the truth"

"I'm telling you the truth right now! he was a zombie!"

"yeah and I'm super man" said the officer mocking Misaki and going back to his seat.

" no wait! please wait! Oiii!" Misaki called out many times for him but he just ignored her doing his job.

A tired sigh skipped Misaki lips as she sat down on in the corner"ah! I'll never get out of here, Usui ..." and she clenched tight to her arm thinking that she would never get to see Usui again, but Usui was closer more than what Misaki thought.

"how can I help you sir?" asked the officer as strange glasses man , walking with a stick stood there.

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa father!" said an old man with mustache and stick to help him walk.

"oh Ayuzawa san! how old are you? you look so young!"

"*cough* well my son, my days are no longer granted, I have lived for 89 years already"

"what? I would have never guess it!Oh!if you came to visit your daughter please follow me" said the officer leading the old man to the cell were they kept Misaki.

Misaki were lying down on the bed when the officer said"Misaki san, your father is here to visit you"

"my father?!" asked Misaki in total surprise.

"yeah, this way sir" and he opened the cell door , letting in Misaki father.

"but I don't have a ..." and Misaki paused when her eyes met with the man. White hair, with obviously fake mustache and a shappy looking glasses.

Misaki eyes didn't blink at all and kept on staring at her father"U ... Usui is my father?!" shouted Misaki in surprise, Usui quickly squeezed Misaki in his arms.

"my daughter! poor Misa tan what happened to you?" and Usui add whispering"play along if you wanna get out of here"

"oh my Misa! Daddy Misses you"

And suddenly Usui kissed Misaki lips passionately making her heart thumb fast and her face to flush bright red with surprise trying hard to push Usui away , but her body wont listen to her anymore, Misaki stopped struggling and closed her eyes as Usui eyes where looking right into her eyes.

"err .. I mean .. well .. you see .. the .. thing .. Ummm .. I should give you a private time" said the officer awfully surprised, the father just kissed his daughter! the officer run out the cell bumming into desks and chairs.

"he didn't enjoy the kiss as much as you did Misa chan" Usui chuckled softly.

Misaki eyes widened as her face turned completely red"w .. what? yes! no! I mean .." and she just hid her face in embarrassment, while Usui enjoyed Misaki troubled face, he chuckled softly ruffling her hair, making her heart race more and more.

"w .. what Are you doing here anyway Usui?"

"I came to see you Misa chan" he said smiling tenderly.

Misaki heart skipped a few beats , she couldn't help it! Usui is just so handsome.

"so sweet ... not! get me out of here NOW! I can't be calm anymore! get me out!"

"calm down Misaki I'll get .."

but Misaki interrupted Usui in total panic saying"no! no I'm honor student I can't go to jail! no! Usui no! Usui!" and Misaki kept on shaking Usui over and over and over and over again"dammit Usui! Get me out Usui! Usui! no! my future is finished Usui!"

Usui just stood there in total blank expression"ehhh ..."

But suddenly Usui pushed Misaki gently to the wall held her hands tight with one hand , pent over close to her and said"I have to kiss you again Misaki" said Usui gently breathing over Misaki lips.

"ehh? w .. why?"

"to keep you calm" and he gently kissed Misaki trembling lips hearing Misaki loud heart beat. Misaki mind was totaly blank she could only see Usui sparkling green eyes.

"I'll be back Misaki" Said Usui letting go of Misaki hands calling the guard to take him out.

Misaki slide slowly on the wall leaning against it , clenching tight to her throbbing heart.

"wha .. what was that?" Misaki touched her lips as her face was burning with heat, Misaki paused for a second then suddenly she yelled"Usui! why did you leave me here?!"

But nothing! Usui had already left, she only caught the attention of the officer who came closer to the bars"say Misaki san.. your father .. is he .. is he forcing you into a relation with him?" asked the officer looking worried.

Misaki tried hard to hold back her laugh and put on the dissemble in stress act"yes!please help me sir! I don't want to get back to that dirty old man" said Misaki with cute puppy eyes almost teary alluring the officer in.

The officer blushed just seeing that cute puppy face , he took out the keys chain getting closer to the cell door.

Making Misaki heart beat in joy"yes! he'll set me free" Misaki thought grinning.

The officer put the key in , making Misaki heart beat more and more with every step the officer make.

The officer said while spining the key in the look"well .. Good thing that you're going to jail! now you wont get back to him" and he double closed the lock.

"ehhh?! what the..? get back here you miserable old man!" Misaki shouted in anger.

"keep insulting me and I'll add more charges to your record" said the officer as he walked away.

Misaki just fell down on the bed in total slump not sure on what to do next.

**¸¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨* ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨***

However, the officer sat down on his desk reading newspaper as the door got open and walked in two girls.

"excuse me sir" said the blond girl chewing a gum playfully.

"we're lost can you help us?" said the other cutie.

"lost? do I look like a lost and fou .." but the officer didn't complete his words as he looked up to the girls, his jaw was completely open in surprise.

A blond long hair with sweet green eyes and rosy cheeks, a pale pink lips and a school uniform with short skirt and long black stocks, with high heels.

The officer shifted his eyes fast checking the other girl, long dark green hair, a couple of cute orange eyes and cute little school uniform

"wow! Cuties I'll be glad to help you" said the officer over joyed.

"well, I'm Yuki chan and my friend here .." but Yuki chan was interrupted by the blond girl saying"and I'm Taku chan, pleased to meet you"

and she sat slowly on the disk crossing her legs right in front the officer saying"so what's your name Mister?"  
"

I'm .. I'm Takari!" said the officer nervously.

"oh Taka chan , how about we play a little?" said Taku alluring him with her sexy green eyes, while Yuki stood there blushing just seeing Taku shameful acts x3.

"oh my god! sure s.. sure!" said the man drooling touching Taku legs.

Taku quickly slapped the officer hand saying"no touching yet! be a good boy and get us some drinks first"

Of course the officer run to get the drinks for the two hot ladies. x3

"Yukimura! quickly find the key!" said Usui getting his manly voice back.

"o .. ok I hope we don't get caught or else.." but he was interrupted by Usui saying"we wont! I'll go check if the key hanging near the cell, if that dumb gets back, keep him busy" and Usui took the stairs going to Misaki.

"Misaki! are you ok?" Usui shouted in worry seeing her lying on the bed.

Misaki got up quick thinking that she know that voice so well, but the hall was empty! just a blond hot lady x3 coming over , Misaki eyes widened in surprise as the blond girl got closer.

"U .. Usui!" Misaki shouted.

"yeah I told you I'll be back for you" Usui said gently.

But the wig and the weird uniform made Misaki totally creeped out.

"I have always thought that your a shameless person but .. but .. THIS IS BEHIND BEING SHAMLESS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Misaki angrily shouted.

"shhhh! keep it down! I'm trying my best to save you, keep quit till I search over there" and so Usui kept on searching for the key.

Meanwhile, back to Yukimura or Yuki chan x3 , he was busy searching about the key everywhere when suddenly officer Takari got in.

"ok ladies I'm back! are you ready?" but he got surprised seeing Yuki chan alone , he said suspiciously"where's Taku chan?"

"umm .. I mean .. she just need to use the rest room" answered Yukimura sweating in panic.

"even so , she just can't wander alone at the station I'll find her"

Yukimura heart almost stopped seeing the officer going down, if he found out then .. Then Yukimura and Usui both will end up in huge trouble!

Yukimura had to act fast, his heart beat got faster as he suddenly grabbed the officer arm"ne Taka chan , it's hot in here don't you think?" said Yukimura cutely unbuttoning his shirt first button.

The officer eyes went straight on Yuki chan neck drooling awfully.

Yukimura face turned to bright red unbuttoning the second then the third, trying to buy Usui more time.

But the buttons were coming to an end and Usui haven't showed up yet.

Will Yuki chan have to take off her shirt? x3 or will Usui save her?

**To Be continued **

**A/N**

**thank you so much for reading the story **

**I had a hard time writing this -~- as I burnt my right hand in barque party -**

**I had to use my left hand writing**

**but I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy it too ^^ **

**Should I continue with chapter two? :)**

**your reviews are most appreciated :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Alien Blush

**Yukimura P.O.V**

Everything was going quietly in my school , President is shouting and chasing some boys. President might seem like an evil one but honestly she's just a nice girl down deep inside. Everything was going very smooth in my school .. so how did this happen?!

"Oh Yuki chan! you're so cute" said the officer touching Yukimura trembling hands.

Yukimura shut down his eyes tight, touching his third button with trembling fingers taking it off. showing a bit of his pale skin thinking of one thing

"Usui! please save me!"

But the situation didn't look good as there were no sign of Usui at all! leaving Yukimura trapped in the absolute worst way.

The officer eyes got greedy with every second it passed, as Yukimura took down the fourth button.. and the fifth showing more and more skin and having just a little before the shirt is completely off.

Yukimura heart raced faster as he reached the end of the buttons having the officer staring lustfully at him, Yukimura fingers trembled hard unbuttoning the last one slowly when suddenly ...

***crush***

a loud noise sound came from down stairs making the officer and Yukimura both startled.

"What was that?" asked the officer shifting his eyes looking down stairs.

Yukimura somehow in his heart knew that properly Usui is the one behind the noises or even worse zombies!

"w .. what are you talking about Taka chan?" said Yukimura nervously pulling the officer arm"come on lets continue" pointing at the nearest desk.

The officer gladly accepted Yukimura invitation and walked along with him ignoring the noises just now.

"Yuki chan, let me kiss you" said the officer leaning against Yukimura.

Yukimura heart reached the top level of pounding, closed his eyes ready to meet his terrifying fate, a kiss from the dumb officer!

***crush***

Again the loud noises happened interrupting Yukimura and the officer kiss.

"I'm going down" said the officer touching his gun.

"no!wait Taka chan! wai .." shouted Yukimura trying his best to stop the officer who completely ignored Yuki desperate shouts and used the stairs going down carefully.

A relieved sigh skipped Yukimura lips as he fixed his shirt thankful that he didn't have to kiss the officer, Yukimura hands paused for a second touching his buttons.

"Usui!" gasped Yukimura in fear, remembering their dark future if they got caught in this. Yukimura run down the stairs fast trying to catch up with the officer.

Meanwhile, Usui had already figured out that the keys aren't here causing Misaki to panic

"Usui! I can't spend the rest of my life behind bars" yelled Misaki kicking the bars over and over again causing a loud noise.

"calm down Misaki! I'm trying my best to get you out" said Usui getting closer to the bars.

"no no no! you try and stay calm when you go to jail! oh my god! I'll get chewed up alive! nNo!" shouted Misaki trembling.

As Usui gently touched her cheek from behind the bars making her heart skip a beat.

"trust me Misaki I'll get you out" he said caressing Misaki cheek tenderly trying to calm her down.

Misaki face turned to bright red feeling completely safe by Usui warm touch , her heart started to beat loudly staring at Usui handsome face. Misaki lips moved slowly wanting to say something but she got interrupted by the sudden presence of the officer.

"step away from the bars!" warned the officer pointing a gun at Usui.

"hmp!" murmured Usui slowly backing off the bars "Taka chan, don't be so cold to me ne" said Usui lifting his skirt up exposing a bit of his skin staring at officer Takari with his sexy eyes x3.

Yukimura who panted roughly, had his face completely red watching Usui shameful acts, while Misaki face turned to dark blue feeling the chills.

As for the officer his eyes widened in joy drooling going closer to Taku chan x3, when suddenly Usui slammed the officer hard at the bars making him lose his gun and slowly getting closer to him.

"Taka chan, I have to punish you for being this cold to me" said Usui rolling his finger slowly at the officer lips.

And then without any warnings Usui lips pressed against the officer lips, kissing him passionately!

Misaki soul almost left her seeing that awfully awkward scene.

"I knew it! I so knew it! you enjoy kissing anyone you damn alien!" shouted Misaki in total anger.

As Usui moved away from the officer , the officer had a nose bleed feeling completely happy about Usui sudden kiss, which made Yukimura hid his face in shyness.

"hey you shameless prev! are you listening?" asked Misaki shouting.

"I told you to trust me didn't I?" said Usui grinning waving a key around.

"huh? did you get the key?" gasped Misaki, pulling the officer back to reality.

"hey!" shouted the officer trying to stop Usui from opening the cell door, but he couldn't move! as he found himself handcuffed to the bars.

The officer was so surprised he was like"eh?! how did this happen? when did .." and a flash back of the hot kiss got into his mind

"you did this when you kissed me! who are you?" asked the surprised officer.

"you can call me Usu..." but he was interrupted by Misaki saying"well, officer san this is the aliens I was talking about"

and she pulled the wig off Usui head , leaving the officer in shock speechless as the dead.

"lets go now!" said Usui hearing sounds of other officers getting in.

Usui pulled Misaki and Yukimura hands and started to run fast as officer Takari shouted"catch them! don't let those aliens run away!"

Of course Takari shouts brought attention to Usui, Misaki and Yukimura making the entire police station chasing after them, searching for them.

As for Usui and Misaki along with Yukimura they hid their self's under the stairs waiting for the perfect moment to escape.

"hey prev! don't touch my waist causally" said Misaki in total annoyance.

"eh? I didn't" answered Usui.

"what? then how come your hands are warped around my waist? quit it already!"

"ehhh but my hands are here" said Usui waving his both hands in the air, making Misaki heart beat fast feeling a cold hand around her slim waist.

"ehh? if your hands are there , and Yukimura is over here .. then who .." wandered Misaki in fear.

"umm p .. p.. p .. p.. .p . pri .." said Yukimura in panic pointing at the dark space behind Misaki.

"what? don't tell me .. Z .. Zo.."Misaki shook closing her eyes refusing to look behind her.

"Zombie ..." said Usui in unsupervised voice.

"zombie?" asked Misaki in panic.

"behind you .." stared Usui with expressionless face at the dark space.

"behind me?" Misaki shook roughly in fear.

"waaa brains .. brains" a wounded sound said getting closer to Misaki.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes and turned around very slowly to find a zombie arm warped around her, no body just a cut off arm! Misaki hair tips almost turned to white as she froze in fear.

"gyaaaa!" she screamed crawling towards Usui, followed by the zombie wanting his arm back.

"Usu .. Usu .. U . U .. U do something!" shouted Misaki clinging to Usui waist.

"hurry!" yelled Yukimura clinging tight to Usui arm.

"ok time to go!" said Usui running fast dragging Misaki who's clinging into his waist on the floor along with Yukimura.

"gyaaa! stop stop stop!" yelled Misaki being dragged on the floor.

"no time to stop" shouted Usui running as fast as he could , as the cops saw the three of them and tug along with the angry zombie chasing them.

Usui quickly had reached the police station exit door , he kicked the door and run outside pausing for a second.

"oh my god! what happened here?" said Misaki staring at the streets.

Lots of blood, dead bodies and a total chaos filled everywhere. But no time to wander or feel surprised as a bunch of cops started to shoot at them.

"surrender your self's right now" shouted the officer.

"we have to go now! move Usui move!" said Misaki hoping on Usui back warping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"hold on tight" said Usui running full speed avoiding the bullets, and bumping into the savage zombies, causing Misaki to panic

"gyaa! zombies are everywhere! we're going to die Usui!" yelled Misaki putting her hands on Usui eyes clinging tight blocking Usui view.

"I can't see Misaki!"

"what?"

"I ca .."

"kyaaa! watch out Usui!" shouted Misaki directing Usui to the left avoiding the zombie groups.

"hurry up Usui!" shouted Misaki in panic hitting Usui with her legs.

"how can I hurry when I can't see a thing?" said Usui trying to remove Misaki hands off his eyes.

"you're an alien! just run! run!" screamed Misaki freaking out as the zombies were getting so close to them.

Usui blindly run taking directions from Misaki.

"left! no go right! right! faster faster!" shouted Misaki clinging more to Usui.

"that's it! I can't run any longer" said Usui suddenly stopping in a dark alley, putting Misaki down.

"eh?! what are you doing Usui? did you contact your aliens ships? did you?! are they going to save us?" said Misaki desperately.

"no , I'm just taking these off" and Usui sat down taking the high heels off.

"ok are you done yet? lets go!" said Misaki in panic. But Usui suddenly disappeared before Misaki eyes.

"U .. Usui? where did he go?" said Misaki searching with her eyes in the dark alley.

"damn you aliens! they always save Usui and leave me behind! I'm an alien too!" shouted Misaki waiting for the aliens ships to come and rescue her.

But her loud voice attracted the wild zombies instead , completely surrounding her.

"kayaaa! I'll die alone here" shouted Misaki adding"when I turn into zombie I'll make sure to hunt you down Usui Takumi! Mark my words! Gyaaaaa"

Misaki closed her eyes feeling the zombies steps getting closer and closer. Misaki just stood there shaking in terror ready to get eaten alive , when suddenly a hand pulled her up from above.

"kayaaa! please don't eat me! please don't eat me!" yelled Misaki struggling and kicking randomly.

"it's me it's me!" said Usui trying to calm her down and avoid the kicks.

Misaki opened her eyes quickly hearing Usui voice"U .. U .. Usui.." gasped Misaki with teary eyes.

"yes it's me calm down"

"U .. U .. bastard! where did you run off and leave me?" shouted Misaki hugging Usui tightly"I was so scared! Usui .. Usui! baka Usui!" and her tears slowly started to fall down shaking hard in Usui arms.

"I didn't leave you, calm down Misaki, I'm here calm down"

But Misaki near death caused her total panic she hugged Usui more tightly and just kept on crying in heuristic way.

"calm down Misa" said Usui gently kissing Misaki forehead "calm down, I'll never allow anything bad to happen to you"

Usui sweet words started to calm down Misaki a bit making her realize that she's burying her self into Usui arms. Misaki face turned rosy quickly moving away from Usui warm hug.

"w.. wipe that makeup off, you're creeping me out" said Misaki wiping her tears trying to hide her embarrassment, Usui just chuckled softly staring at her face, Making her blush more.

"this way guys" said Yukimura leading the way.

**oOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOO**

In seconds the three of them found their self's in a small mall, shelves filled with foods , water, medicines, cloths. Everything you need to survive!

Misaki eyes sparkled without blanking even once"waaah! this must be heaven" and she run cheerfully between the small halls touching the shelves.

"is this place safe Yukimura?" asked Usui.

"yeah so far it's safe, I cheeked the halls but I didn't search the back"

"good, Misaki don't wander around alone, this place isn't completely safe"

"what? what's the..." and she suddenly slipped right on her face.

"ewww what's that?" said Misaki sitting up, looking at her hands to find it completely covered in blood!

"kyaaa!" screamed Misaki crawling slowly away as her eyes fell on a dead body swimming in blood.

Usui quickly snatched Misaki arm putting her on her feet again.

"I told you to stay close" Usui scolded her gently.

"I .. I'm sorry" said Misaki having her cloth completely drenched by blood.

"ok, we're staying the night here we should move out first thing in the morning" said Usui adding"lets get you cleaned up Misaki"

Misaki face turned to slightly red staring at Usui calm out-space face"y ... you should change your shameful skirt first it's really creepy" said Misaki giggling.

However, carefully the three of them walked around the mall finding the clothes shelves.

"ah! this looks great" Misaki said pulling a long sleeves shirt off the shelf.

"bu .. but it's for men" Yukimura said.

"so what? it looks comfortable I'm going to wear it, along with this" and she pulled a pant"ok I'm going to the back , to change my clothes" said Misaki walking away.

"want me to help?" smirked Usui.

"w.. what? no! worry about your self prev" said Misaki blushing and walking away.

Usui slowly started to take off the school girl uniform , putting on a pant and wandering around shirtless searching for a nice shirt to wear, causing Yukimura to blush deeply.

Meanwhile, Misaki has gone to an office room, turned on the lights and closed the door. Slowly she slide down her skirt and put on the pant, and took off her shirt when suddenly the lights went off! Misaki panicked for a second, the room was pitch dark she couldn't see where she left the shirt.

"ok calm down Misaki, there's nothing here! calm down" she repeated trying to find peace and stop her heart from beating this fast.

Misaki eyes suddenly stopped moving as she heard a soft rustle sound coming from the end of the dark room, Misaki stepped back in fear

"h .. hello? is there anyone here?" asked Misaki clenching tight to her heart, but the room was dead quite no answer.

"hehe it's properly just a rat hehe.." Misaki said trying to find her shirt , so she can hurry and leave the room. But again the rustling sound happened louder than before as if it was crawling right at Misaki. Misaki heart almost stopped as rustling sound came closer and closer.

"screw my shirt!" said Misaki running fast towards the door hearing the rustling sound mixed with creepy moans of pain, Misaki hands started to shake roughly trying to open the door and get out fast, but the door wont open!

"oh my god! open you stupid door! just open please!" said Misaki in panic trying to push the stuck door, but no use!

Fear and sweaty hands wasn't a big help to Misaki. And suddenly a zombie crawled out the darkness on his way to Misaki groaning and moaning,making Misaki heart beat as fast as the lighting speed.

"help! someone help me!" Misaki closed her eyes knocking at the door "Usui! Usui!" she shouted as the zombie got very close.

"Usui!"

And suddenly the door got open from outside! Misaki rushed quickly out the door having her eyes closed, she bumped roughly into something falling down.

"ouch!" said Misaki opening her eyes slowly and then getting shocked, she's on top of Usui pushing him down!

"u .. Usui.. zombie .. there's zombie here" said Misaki in panic, while Usui just stared at her grinning happily.

"w .. what? why are you grinning?" asked Misaki in doubt.

But Usui didn't talk just stared quietly enjoying the view.

Misaki suddenly realized that she was on top of Usui the perverted alien and that's not all, she's shirtless! only wearing a bra!

Misaki face quickly turned to completely red staring at Usui calm face forgetting about the fear, the zombie, everything.

"I live for this kind of views" chuckled Usui softly not moving his eyes away of Misaki pare skin.

Misaki face turned to more and more red feeling Usui warm gaze over her, slowly she covered Usui eyes with her trembling hand.

"d .. don't look" said Misaki in total shyness.

"but I loved the view so much"

and what made Misaki heart beat faster than before that she could hear Usui heart beating loud as well.

**"doki doki doki"**

The air filled with the beating sound making Misaki completely confused not sure if it's her heart beating or Usui heart.

"President!" Yukimura sound came from a far, startling Misaki.

"take my shirt off" said Usui in sharp tone.

"eh? w.. what for?"

"just wear it! I don't want Yukimura to see you like this!" snapped Usui.

Misaki heart started to race more making her speechless, It's her first time seeing Usui losing his temper like this, Misaki just froze on Usui staring at him, unable to see his eyes but feeling his warmth and beating heart.

Yukimura steps were getting closer with every second it passed.

Usui suddenly pulled Misaki arm fast pushing Misaki under him, taking his shirt off, putting it on Misaki.

Misaki face was burning with heat!

Usui this time is on top of her shirtless and .. and **"Usui is blushing!"** Misaki shouted in her thoughts.

Misaki stared at Usui blushing face and quietly allowed him to dress her feeling surprised, shy, speechless.

"President! are you ok? I heard you scream" said Yukimura panting, but Yukimura paused looking at the both of them.

Misaki sat quietly in the corner blushing madly and Usui stood there shirtless with a bright red face.

"eh? did something happen?" asked Yukimura innocently holding a bat.

"n .. nothing" said Usui taking the bat away from Yukimura and getting into the office room.

***bam* **

A loud voice came from inside as Usui walked out with drops of blood on him.

"now it's clear lets take a rest for now" said Usui walking ahead holding the bat, followed by Yukimura and Misaki who walked slowly clinging to Usui's warm shirt tight blushing madly deeply forgetting about everything else.

However, the three of them laid down getting some rest not sure of what's going to happen next.

Is this the end of the world? Will they be able to survive this zombie apocalypse? And will Usui keep his promise of protecting Misaki?

Stay tuned x3

**A/N**  
**well I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ and excited for the next one :)**  
**thank you for reading and reviewing too ^^ **

**I appreciate this so much :3**

***hugs***


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Hallucinations

***Doki doki doki***

Misaki heart still thumbed roughly staring at Usui back , Misaki hid her flushing face into Usui's warm shirt as a quick flash back kept on poping in her head.

"Usui .. he was blushing right?" Misaki asked her self over and over again unable to erase Usui face out of her head.

"Ah! Go away damn it" Misaki said shooing the thoughts with her hand trying to sleep a bit.

But having Usui sleeping next to her just centimetres away made things worse! Misaki just couldn't 't stay calm at all, Misaki put her hand over her heart throbbing it almost felt as if her heart was going to jump out of it's place.

Misaki crawled slowly toward Usui and just stared at his sleeping face, unconsciously Misaki poked Usui cheek softly! But Usui didn't move a muscle.

"Hehe how cute" chuckled Misaki poking Usui face again and again cheerfully, then again the flash back of Usui shirtless on top of her suddenly poped into her eyes making her hands freez and just quietly staring at Usui face.

"How can you sleep soundly? How can you make such peaceful face after what happened?" Misaki wandered feeling confuse.

"what's in your mind?" Whispered Misaki gently caressing Usui hair.

"Of you mostly" said Usui suddenly opening his eyes and grabbing Misaki hand.

Misaki heart trembled with surprise "ehh? What are you doing?" asked Misaki.

"That should be my line. Were you attacking me in my sleep?" smirked Usui.

"Ehh? W .. no! No!" answered Misaki nervously.

"Then what were you doing just now Misa chan?"said Usui smiling sweetly staring at Misaki.

Misaki face started to slowly to turn into pink "j .. just shooing a mosquitos away from you" she said having her heart beating quickly.

"Aww! you're such a sweetheart Misa chan" grinned Usui leaving a gentle kiss over Misaki hand.

Misaki hand twitched softly feeling the warmth of Usui's lips.

"B.. b.. Baka!" said Misaki snatching away her hand from Usui , walking away.

"hey! where are you going?" asked Usui in worry.

"It's getting cold .. I will go get some covers"

"I'm coming with you then" stood up Usui.

"N .. no! I'll be fine by myself" replied Misaki quickly, causing Usui to suspect her.

"Ehhh" stared Usui in worry at Misaki, Misaki stared back at Usui as if she was about to ask something but instead she run away.

Misaki heart throbbed in fast thumbs as she run refusing to look back at Usui.

"What is that? What kind of face is that Usui?" shouted Misaki in her thoughts.

Usui the calm expressionless aline is having a worried face just now!

"I can't breath" sighed Misaki clenching to her throbbing heart, unable to understand Usui at all.

However, while Misaki run her eyes fell on medicine shelf! Misaki stopped and her eyes sparkled in joy.

"wow! This can be great help"

Aaand she started to search about pain killers, bandages, and anything useful to use when suddenly a bunch of small unnamed medicine fell down

"Ehhh?! I wander what medicine is that?" said Misaki holding the unknown bottle trying to find a clue on what type of medicine is that, but the bottle was totally useless no name tag or even price. Misaki in curiosity decided to open the bottle , to find small round pills inside.

"Oh! It's just valium after all, I should take it too"

And Misaki put all the medicine she picked along with the valium into her shirt holding them and going back to the others.

On the way back, Misaki again found Usui worried face dancing into her mind , making her confuse and mad! She can't even tell what is that alien thinking.

"Damn!" said Misaki shaking her head softly hoping to shake off the thoughts of Usui as well , but just no use! Usui alien face was already burned inside Misaki mind. Misaki desperately sat down leaning against the wall just a little in distance between her and where Usui and Yukimura are sleeping.

"Damn you Usui and your alien poker face!" said Misaki annoyed by the fact that she can't figure out what Usui is thinking.

"I'll forget about all of this" sighed Misaki putting valium pill in her mouth .

"oh well.. it's been a real long day! another pill wont hurt" and she put another pill into her mouth and she paused for a second then she slipped another pill into her mouth.

Misaki got up holding the medicine walking through the supposedly short hall on her way back, but suddenly Misaki hands felt so numb that all the medicine fell down spreading all over the floor! Misaki legs betrayed her and she fell down on her knees unable to move an inch.

"Ah! What happened to me?" wandered Misaki scratching her throat.

"My .. my throat feels so much dry" said Misaki trying to move crawling on the floor, but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"U .. Usui .. Yuki .." called Misaki trying hard to reach Usui for help, looking around her.

The walls had crimson fireflys attached to it, making the hall colored in dark crimson light , and the dry floor just now were completely filled with water as a small lake making Misaki hands and knees getting wet! Misaki rubbed her eyes twice in surprise

"What is that?" wandered Misaki touching the wall.

"ehh? It's so soft almost like .." but Misaki didn't get to complete her words as the wall suddenly started to leak! Misaki eyes widened in fear when she found her hands stained with blood.

"gyaaaaaa!" screamed Misaki trying to wipe the blood off but the walls started to leak every where making blood sliding down over the walls touching the wet ground mixing with the water underneath Misaki causing her to panic.

"Help!" screamed Misaki crawling on the floor desperately trying to get out of that creepy hall fast, but the walls started to close in over Misaki ready to crush her bones Misaki closed her eyes giving in ready to die when suddenly a gentle hand pulled Misaki up!

"Oh! Usui! Thank god you're here, I was so scared! What happened to the walls?" Said Misaki trembling with fear. But Usui didn't give a reply, he just stood there holding Misaki hand.

"Usui why aren't you answering?" asked Misaki in doubt looking up at Usui, but Misaki heart almost stopped she said fast"U .. Usui! What happened to you? Your skin looks so .."

Andad Misaki didn't continue taking a step back and dropping Usui hand adding"so green! W.. who are you?! Where is Usui?"

"Don't be mean Misa chan, it's me Usui! Come here" and green Usui walked toward Misaki smiling.

"Oii! Don't get near me or else .. or else .. I knew it! You're really an alien! That's why your skin is green!" said Misaki nervously walking backward pumping into the wall.

"Yup x3 and I want to marry you and have lots of aliens Misaki! Don't you want to be a mom?" asked Usui getting close and closer to her.

"W .. wha .. what? No! Stay away!" shouted Misaki pushing Usui away running through the crimson hall.

"Misa you can't leave me!" echoed Usui sound all over the place mixed with creepy evil laughs.

Misaki run as fast as she could and kept on telling her self one thing "wake up Misaki! Wake up! This is not real, wake the hell up!"

But Usui voice was getting more closer than before "what about our aline babies Misa?"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Misaki covering her ears not wanting to hear the aline voice anymore.

.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨* ¸¸.•*¨*•

¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*

However, Shortly Misaki had finally walked out the crimson hall

to find her self stepping into another weird place! White clouds were covering the place with a little bit of light shining over a colorful rainbow.

Misaki walked in slowly having her eyes widened in surprise, the view was so beautiful as if it were a scene of a beautiful painting.

Misaki started to touch the floating clouds carefully"wow! It feels great" said Misaki in total surprise.

"You can taste them too Misa chan" a tiny voice came from her behind.

"Ehh?" turned Misaki over trying to look for the person who's talking, Misaki eyes didn't blink at all staring at the voice source.

"ehh? O .. oh my god! a talking bunny!" gasped Misaki freezing in her spot.

"I'm not going to hurt you Misa chan" said the bunny patting Misaki hair.

Misaki whole body started to shake "s .. stay away! Where am I?" asked Misaki awfully confused.

"You're save here Misaki! Welcome to candy land" said the little bunny.

And suddenly everything turned into sweets and candy! The blue sky above were sparkling having a cotton candy clouds floating every where, the ground underneath Misaki was a large piece of chocolate cookie! The walls were a colorful jelly. The flowers and grass are lollipops dancing to a pretty musical fairies rhythm, everything was just sweet and candy.

"Come with me" said the bunny grabbing Misaki hand, who quietly followed the bunny looking around in total amazed eyes.

"U ..umm.. where are we going bunny san?" asked Misaki nervously.

"To my tea party ofcourse!" chuckled the bunny who dressed in pink apron and little white hat. Misaki heart thumbed fast in fear but the strawberry milkshake lake made Misaki heart beat more in joy.

"Wow! your land is amazingly beautiful" said Misaki stunned by the great view.

"Yeah! we were lucky enough to be saved by our great lord"

"Great lord?" asked Misaki, but the talking bunny didn't answer as if he were ignoring her.

"ah! we're here Misa chan, take a seat" said the bunny smiling.

"W .. wow!" Misaki eyes widened in great surprise.

A long wooden table with lots of chairs. Misaki pulled a chair setting over at decorated table. On Misaki right gummy bears were sitting over the chairs, on the left M&Ms sat down making Misaki a little happy and a bit scared.

"Wake up Misa!" Pinched Misaki her self trying hard to get back to realty! But no use at all! Misaki completely sunk into strangely sweet world.

Misaki looked around trying to find the talking bunny but a couple of unicorns chasing after each other far in distance caught Misaki eyes.

"ehh? unicorns?" said Misaki somehow confused and totally surprised staring at the unicorns.

Cut off Misaki moment a wounded voice saying"here is your meal Misa chan"

"Umm .. th .. thank .. gyaaaa!" Misaki screamed jumping out her place, a zombie wearing purple dress with cute little hair clips is serving the meal!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! stay away!" shouted Misaki falling down on the ground shaking in fear.

"Aww! Hey Misa chan! Why are you scared?" asked the talking bunny.

"Why am I scared?! There is a zombie standing next to you for god sake!" said Misaki in total panic.

"Oh! You mean zombie chan? Don't be scared she's family"

"Family? My ass! I want go home!" crawled Misaki backward adding"help! Someone wake me up from this nightmare please! Help!" But bunny san along with zombie chan x3 came closer to Misaki.

"oii! Zombie chan where's your manners? Say hi to Misa chan now!"

"H .. hi Misa chan" waved the kawaii zombie x3.

Misak closed her eyes desperately and said shaking"h .. h .. hi Zombie chan .. I hope we .. we be friends"

Andd zombie chan just stood there smiling cheerfully, while Misaki felt the chills down her spine.

However, in seconds Misaki was on the table again along with bunny san and zombie chan , but everyone else had magically disappeared.

"Ok Misa eat your food" said the bunny , Misaki gluped taking a look into the dish.

"W ... what's that?" asked Misaki trying to figure out what's in the plate.

"Jelly soup, fried ice cream and gummy bears salad" said zombie chan cheerfully.

"Omg!" covered Misaki her mouth creeped out.

"What's wrong Misa? eat" bunny san said.

"Umm.. I'm not really hungry bunny san , please excuse me" she said trying to escape.

"I said eat!" glared the bunny sticking a fork into the table. Misaki heart thumbed fast in fear.

"hai!" she said and started to eat quickly afraid of zombie chan and the bunny creepy glares.

"S .. so yummy" said Misaki swallowing the jelly soup.

"Great!" smiled the bunny adding"ok time for you to meet everyone"

"Everyone?" Wandered Misaki looking at the empty table.

But suddenly the table was crowded with creatures again. Misaki shifted her eyes fast noticing something weird, a large lollipop sitting down and that's not all! a large lollipop with Usui head is sitting down! Misaki rubbed her eyes twice staring again at the lollipop, but no matter how Misaki looked at it, it's still a huge lollipop sitting down! But that's not the problem!

"Oh my god! Usui has turned into lollipop!" yelled Misaki pointing at the lollipop Usui.

"Eh? Are you talking about me?" asked the huge lollipop.

"Y .. yes!" said Misaki still very much confused.

"Oh! I'm loliUsui! How are you?"

"Wh.. what?!" yelled Misaki in total panic.

"Calm down Misa chan" said another touching Misaki shoulder.

"How can I calm down when Usui had turned into .. into .." but Misaki didn't complete her sentence as she looked up and another Usui was touching her shoulder!

"Gyaaaaa! Usu .. U .. U .. another Usui!" shouted Misaki getting off the table quickly. But the other Usui was a huge chocolate bar! Misaki looked around in panic and her hair almost turned into fair white!

The table is filled with a dozen of Usui! a lollipop Usui, a chocolate Usui, an iced Usui, cupcake Usui, jelly Usui, gummy Usui, cotton candy Usui! So much of Usui all at once! Misaki head throbbed in sharp pain staring at Usui candy land.

"Hi I'm chocoUsui" "and I'm jellyUsui" "I'm ..." and every sweet Usui introduce himself , making lots of voices echo into Misaki head causing it to throb more and more.

Misaki started to hit her head in the table "wake up girl! Wake up!" shouted Misaki loudly.

"Then what about our aliens babies Misaki?" asked a voice.

"Ehhhhh! green Usui is here too!" panicked Misaki after turning around.

Green Usui started to touch her hair saying"two boys and two girls ok Misa chan?"

"Kyaaa! please don't touch me Usui green san!" screamed Misaki running away , having the Usui sweet gang chasing after her led by the green family guy Usui.

"What about our alien babies?" repeated green Usui over and over and over again while still chasing after her.

Misaki closed her eyes trying hard to pull her self back to realty hoping that all this crazy stuff are just a dream.

"I'm never going to have an alien baby!" shouted Misaki running as fast as she could.

Meanwhile,

"Going to get covers ehh?" wandered Usui. "Oii, Yukimura Misaki is way too slow lets go and find her"

What will happen next? What's wrong with Misaki? Did she hit her head?

Maybe having a bad dream or? Lets find out in the next chapter ^^

To be continued ...

.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨* ¸¸.•*¨*•

¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for reading my story :-)**

**I always enjoy writing this one , I hope everyone else too ^^**

**Special thanks to all the readers, followers and the reviewers , I love you , you're the best**

**And yup Happy new year Minna san :-***


	4. Chapter 4: All Hail To The King

"Haaa .. haaa.." panted Misaki heavily hiding behind a large jelly wall peeking in panic watching the Usui sweet gang taking another way still searching for her.

"Ahhh! what was that?!" said Misaki clinging to her throbbing head "why am I having a dream of Usui?" sighed Misaki still wishing that everything up till now is just a dream, falling into a slump "waaah! I don't want to get stuck here forever!" shouted Misaki fired up again determined to get out of here at any costs.

In a glance Misaki looked right and left , making sure that the coast is clear, and without hesitation Misaki unleashed her speed running as fast as she could.

"Where should I go?" wandered Misaki looking around while running, not seeing a way out of this sugar coated creepy world. In seconds without Misaki realizing she was running into a huge field, looking around at the field Misaki had to stop.

"Wow!" said Misaki taken by the beautiful view.

A dark green landscape with colorful flowers dancing to the wind rhythm, while sparkling tiny fairies jumped from flower to another in joy.

"So beautiful!" gasped Misaki softly touching a flower "ehhh?" a confusion marks were drawn all over Misaki face. The flowers were a colored marshmallow!

"Ehhh ..." stared Misaki blankly at the marshmallow flower ignoring the urge to taste the flower "what if .." though Misaki bending down close to the flower "I wander how it will taste" and after thinking long Misaki softly took a bite of the flower.

"Woah! this's so yummy!" said Misaki licking her finger and then taking another bite "ahhhh!" a satisfaction sigh skipped Misaki lips eating more of those yummy flowers.

Cheerfully Misaki sat down on the grass and kept on shoving the marshmallow into her mouth, while a couple of fairies soundly sat down on Misaki head making a happy a bit confused smile to dance upon her face.

"Waa .. waaa .. waaa .." a crying voice cut off Misaki's peace suddenly, startled by the noisy crys Misaki got up quickly following the voice source in curiosity.

"Oh god!" gasped Misaki upon seeing a baby sitting on the grass crying loudly!

"Who would leave a baby here?" wandered Misaki in doubt getting closer to the baby "here don't cry , don't cry! auntie Misaki will take care of you" and carefully she pated the baby back unable to see his face yet.

Slowly the baby had turned around making Misaki eyes blink repeatedly in surprise.

"Holly crap!" shouted Misaki loudly rubbing her eyes over and over again trying to get the fact that she's looking at a baby abandoned on a sugar grass, surrounded with marshmallow flowers, sparkling fairies and that's not all! it's a baby Usui too!

Misaki took a step back staring at the baby Usui crawling slowly toward her "mama! mama!" cried the baby trying to touch Misaki leg.

"Kyaaa! don't touch me!" shouted Misaki in panic shooing the strange baby Usui running off again ready to leave this crazy place.

The baby cries got louder and louder with every step Misaki takes making her to start feeling guilty, Misaki stopped running for a second and kept on thinking "even so! he's just a baby! I can't leave him here" and she walked back ignoring the fact that it's not just a baby, it's a baby Usui!

"Calm down Usui! calm down" said Misaki holding the baby pating his head, feeling completely weird to be holding a baby who is actually a Usui but maybe a shrunk one.

"hehe...how cute!" smiled Misaki as the baby were sucking on her finger softly.

"Waaa ..waaa .. oppai! oppai!" cried the baby loudly in Misaki's hand.

"Ehhh?" Misaki got confuse "Did that baby just say ..." she didn't complete staring long at the baby crying face "no no! must be my imagination! he's just a baby" laughed Misaki on her own silliness.

But suddenly Misaki face turned into a deep blue!

"Oppai! oppai!" repeated the baby again touching Misaki's breast! causing her to start panicking.

"Ehh?! that baby just commented on my breasts?" said Misaki in doubt pushing the baby Usui hands of her.

"Oppai oppai oppai!" screamed the baby Usui insisting on touching Misaki's breast having a grin over his face.

"What the?!" gasped Misaki quickly "baibes don't grin! baibes can't say the word oppai! more importantly baibes don't look exactly like Usui! oh my god!" snapped Misaki realizing something.

"I knew it! I so knew it! you're Usui in disguise after all! I knew it!" shouted Misaki loudly throwing the baby Usui on the ground "you will never get me!" Misaki continued on shouting while the little Usui clung on her leg crying.

"Kyaaa! let go of me! let go!" screamed Misaki shaking her leg freaking out, trying to shake off Usui the baby as well, but the little prev clung even more leaving Misaki with no other choice.

"I said let go you damned Usui!" yelled Misaki kicking the baby in the face xD sending him far in distance crying.

"Hahaha!" laughed Misaki loudly in a winner tune "you'll never ever get me Usui! you hear that?! never!" and she slowly fixed her shirt grinning happily , when magically guards on horses showed up out of the blue making Misaki speechless.

"Misaki Ayuzawa! you're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may and will be used against you" said a guard getting off the horse.

Misaki didn't move a muscle staring at the guard with wide eyes in surprise maybe in joy. The guards were simply huge colorful gummy bears riding on cotton candy in shape of a horse! Misaki wasn't sure of how to feel next, happy, confused, surprised or shocked she just weren't sure.

"Err.. wha .. what? why am I being arrested?" asked Misaki after a short while of thinking.

"For your shameless crime just now" said the gummy bear sliding handcuffs on Misaki's hands.

"Ehhh?! wait a minute! wait gummy san!" panicked Misaki realizing that she's going to jail again! "are you police or something?"

"Yes!" answered the huge gummy bear.

"Oh thank god! gummy officer san! I was chased down by many Usui's and .. and .. the lolliUsui gave me the chills not to mention the alien green Usui he almost got me! and .. and gummy san I was so scared, and .. and .." paused Misaki catching her breath trying hard to explain to the gummy officer what she had been through shaking adding "and .. and a baby Usui was harassing me! Gummy san I'm the victim here, do something!"

"Yeah yeah! get moving you're just making things up" answered the officer.

"No! no I'm not! why are you arresting me?! you should help me!" shouted Misaki doing her best to understand what's going on.

"For kicking an innocent baby you wicked witch!" said the gummy angrily.

"Kicking a baby? Ehh?! wait no no! it wasn't a baby! that was Usui in disguise!" replied Misaki quickly.

"You're so wicked you can't even admit your crime! move it!" and he pushed Misaki over ready to hop her on the horse.

"No! wait! oiiii! I'm talking to you! I'm telling you I'm innocent" shouted Misaki refusing to give in, but the gummy officer didn't waste anytime arguing with her and just lift her up on his shoulder.

"lets go!" he ordered the rest of the gummy officers, as for Misaki of course she wouldn't go without a fight.

"Put me down! put me down! Kyaaaaa!" she screamed loudly struggling and kicking the officer.

"Hey! stop kicking you wicked witch!" warned the officer in annoyance holding Misaki even more tight.

"Gayaaaaaa! someone help me! help!" still Misaki screamed with her loudest voice trying to break through the officer arms.

"Shut up witch!" said the officer hoping on his horse still carrying Misaki, going on his way to the town.

"Gayaaa! Yukimura! help me! wake me up already! Yukimura!" screamed Misaki desperately kicking randomly. But the gummy bear officer decided to ignore her and just went on his way taking lots and lots of kicks from Misaki.

However shortly, Misaki was thrown into a small jail cell.

"Let me out! let me out you damn freaks!" shouted Misaki from behind bars trying to get the guards attention, but the guards had completely ignored her angry shouts doing their candy work.

"Damn it!" murmured Misaki annoyed searching with her eyes about anything useful to make a run with it, but the cell was awfully empty just the white walls surrounding her and nothing else.

"I have to get out! I just have to!" thought Misaki slowly starting to panic "but how? think Misa! think!" and she sat down sliding on the wall holding her head trying to find a brilliant plan or at least to wake up from this crazy nightmare.

"Yes!" jumped Misaki out her place as her eyes sparkled alerting a brilliant idea crushing in. Misaki quickly stood up staring at the gummy guards in hesitation.

"You can do it Misa! yes you can" whispered Misaki to her self still staring at the guards.

Ten minutes later , Misaki was still freezing in her place staring long at the guards, starting to sweat "ahhhh! get a hold of your self Misaki!" she slapped her self softly finally having the courage to act according her plan.

"Uno ... excuse me guard onii tan" said Misaki in cute tune forcing a smile.

"What is it?" asked a huge red gummy bear.

"Umm .. I mean .. " and she couldn't hold up the conversation sweating nervously.

"Do you have anything to say wicked creature?" doubted the guard, but Misaki didn't talk just acted.

The guard eyes widened in suspicion staring at Misaki, and Misaki was winking at him! wait no! that wasn't the problem here, Misaki was so nervous she was winking forcefully as if there were something in her eyes or some stick poking the hell out of her, it wasn't cute nor hot at all!

"W .. what's wrong with your eyes?" gasped the guard creeped out by Misaki scary wink.

"Nothing .. nothing!" said Misaki stiffen with half - assed smile and creepy winking eye, the guard took a step to the back feeling the chills.

"You're a witch after all! the other guards said so!" said the guard frightened ready to walk away.

"Ehh? wait .. wait please!" gasped Misaki stopping the guard "I'm trying my best here to seduce you, you dumb jelly head!" though Misaki for a second, thinking that only one person could teach her the true art of seduction.

Usui Takumi! the most shameless person she have ever met. Misaki kept quite as ninja for a minute sorting the thoughts in her mind "what would Usui do in a situation like that? do something extremely shameful? call for his alien ships to come and save him? just what?!" thought Misaki clinging to her hair in panic while the gummy bear guard stared at her in worry.

"are you ok miss? you seem to be struggling" said the guard watching Misaki's every intense move.

Misaki after a long battle with her thoughts had decided on what to do next, slowly she got closer to the bars closer to the guard pausing for a second "if I did that maybe ... I saw Usui doing that before so .. I'm sure it will work!" thought Misaki in hesitation, but she knew very well that she have to get out of here as soon as she can.

Misaki gluped softly rolling her finger on the guard gummy lips in attempt to seduced him "n... ne don't be .. so cold to .. me" she said stiffen forcing a creepy smile on her face.

"Ehh?" froze the guard in his place for a minute trying to understand the situation, and suddenly he gasped in shock finally getting what's going on "back off!" shouted the guard angrily "assaulting a cop! she's assaulting a cop!" yelled the officer getting the attention of the other gummy officers as well.

Quickly a bunch of gummy bears officers surrounding Misaki's cell pointing guns at her.

In panic upon seeing those colorful real - like guns pointed at her, Misaki fell down on her butt "ehhhh?! what?!" gasped Misaki nervously not sure of what went wrong.

"On your feet wicked witch!" shouted an officer.

"Bu .. but .. but I didn't assault anyone! I was just following Usui steps" said Misaki standing up.

The officer stared at Misaki for a second in doubt of her sanity "put your hands up! I don't care which wicked thing you were following, let me see those hands now!"

"That's not fair! I did nothing! I'm innocent too!" shouted Misaki moving her hands left and right panicking, and that was her deadly Mistake.

"Bang .. bang .. bang .. bang!"

Every gummy officer shot at Misaki.

.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ^_^ .•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*• ¸¸.•*¨*•

For a moment the place were as quite as a graveyard , the gummy officers stared in worry at the cell.

"What are you doing?" asked an officer, but he received no answer "I said what are you doing witch?" asked the officer again staring at Misaki laying on her back looking like a dead body.

"Ehh? ehh? ehhhhhhhh?" screamed Misaki touching her self in panic "I'm not dead? I'm not ... I'm not dead! I'm not .. hahaha .. hehehe .. wait! I'm not dead! god! I'm not dead! you hear that Usui? I'm not dead!" shouted Misaki loudly running and jumping all over the cell while her crazy laughs rung loudly in the room , and the gummy guards just stared at her in silence.

"Wait .. but you just shot me!" paused Misaki for a second confused , staring at the ground searching for the bullets. Misaki eyes widened in surprise she caught a glimpse of the bullets "ehh? you shot me with Smarties candy as a bullets?" turned around Misaki asking the guard with open jaw.

"Yes! and I have no idea how you're still alive" paused the guard talking to himself "I knew it! you're truly a witch!"

"For real? are you for real?! pfff .. you shot me with Smarties .. pfff .. and expect me to die?! from what? too much sweetness?" mocked Misaki holding her laughs in.

"Bang"

Shot the officer again at Misaki the scary deadly Smarties.

"Ouch! why did you do that?" asked Misaki in annoyance after receiving a Smarties bullet in her face.

"To shut you up! now be ready the mighty king will ask for you in short while"

"The mighty king? who's that?" asked Misaki, but the gummy officer just walked away along with others leaving Misaki all alone in the cell.

"Damn!" sighed Misaki kicking the wall, afraid of the idea that she may never get out of this crazy place, but suddenly Misaki realized something after kicking the wall.

"It's .. it's too soft!" said Misaki touching the wall pocking it carefully watching her finger sink in slowly "eh? the wall .. this wall is made of marshmallow!" gasped Misaki in surprised joy "I'm getting out of here now! eating off the wall is definitely easy!" grinned Misaki so ready to get out of here finally.

Cheerfully Misaki sat down cross-legged eating the marshmallow wall, she just kept on eating and eating and eating certain that the marshmallow wall will break down any minute now "I have to do my best" said Misaki shoving the marshmallow pieces into her mouth determined of running away.

30 minutes later, Misaki was still eating the marshmallow but with less insistence and not much of hope "I'll .. do .. my .. my best" said Misaki hardly able to speak forcing the marshmallow into her mouth barely breathing.

One minute later, Misaki was totally worn out, holding a piece of marshmallow into her hand shaking wanting to put it in her mouth but her brain couldn't allow anymore food to get in.

"Arrgghh! I gave up!" shouted Misaki falling on her back in a slump feeling so full unable to move an inch "wake me up already! this isn't fun anymore" sighed Misaki. One thing Misaki didn't know, that the fun doesn't really start until you have met the king x3 .

"Misaki Ayuzawa, the king has requested to see you" said an officer pulling Misaki up taking her away.

In seconds, Misaki were taken to huge place in the middle of the city where everyone had gathered to watch the wicked witch trial. Misaki sat down on her knees handcuffed while two gummy guards stood beside her, Misaki eyes rolled all over the place in panic not sure of what they're going to do to her.

Misaki eyes caught something while they were moving, LolliUsui, ChocolateUsui, JellyUsui, IceUsui, GummyUsui all stood in the crowd waiving creepily at her causing Misaki to feel the chills.

"All hail to the king .. all hail to the king .. all hail to the king"

The loud joyfull shouts echoed all over the place while the drums played and the music got louder, and the crowd got excited alerting the arrival of the mighty king. Misaki heart thumped a bit faster she wanted to know what kind of king would rule this crazy sweet land.

A tall person finally walked in surrounded by many M&Ms guards. Misaki quickly looked up to the king , an elegant white suit, red tiny rose in the upper pocket, red scarf, green eyes, sweet smile and a blond hair.

A real prince out of fairy tales! Misaki mouth got open in surprise drooling in fantasy world .. and then .. Misaki quickly snapped back into realty!

"Not a prince! it's Usui! the king is Usui!" shouted Misaki pointing at Usui "you damn alien get me out of here! Usui!" she shouted again in anger, but being angry only got her a slap on her head.

"It's Usui Sama to you!" said the guard.

"Ehhh? what? gyaaaaaaa! wake me up! wake me up! I don't want to have Usui as my king! someone wake me the hell up!" screamed Misaki with the top of her lungs in panic, yet she still didn't wake up.

"What's her crime?" asked Usui the king x3 .

"Usui sama, this wicked witch had horrified safety of our land, kicked an innocent baby without any mercy and assaulted the officers with her terrible black magic"

"Ehhh.. how shameless" said Usui grinning.

"Ehh?! what the hell? I haven't done any of that! let me go now Usui!" yelled Misaki.

"It's Usui sama to you right?" said Usui devilishly smirking and he added "as a king of this land and by law that's been given to me you Misaki Ayuzawa are guilty!"

"What? wait no! wait Usui! no!" shouted Misaki freaking out.

"And as a punishment for your awful crimes you will be my maid forever hahahahahahahaha!" and the evil laugh of the king Usui covered the whole place giving the chills to Misaki.

"Ehhhhhh?! no way!" shouted Misaki as everyone else clapped happily.

And suddenly Misaki's clothes turned into her maid uniform, ready to serve under the mighty king Usui.

"Noooooooooooooo!" was Misaki last shout.

What will happen to Misa chan now? How long will this nightmare last?

And will Misaki be able to hold on and get out alive after becoming Usui sama maid? x3

What a devilish plan Usui Mr. prev has for Misaki now?

Lets find out in the next chapter ;) stay tuned.

..** To be continued** ..

**A/N:**

**Well, thanks everyone for reading ^^ I hope you enjoyed and yeah!**

**Sorry for the late update I had my exams recently **

**I've been told by a friend that my story contains lots of smut x3 so I'll try to prevent the smut from the next chapter :3 it's basically Usui's fault hehe xD**

**And yup I changed my pen name from Otaku-Natsu-Chan to Vanilla - Sama much sweeter , sorry if you had a hard time looking for me :)**

**Anyway my special thanks goes out to**

**-Lily Fenton Phantom**

**-blommie8 ( I think you're cute person x3)**

**For always waiting for my story ^^ thanks :)**

**And of course thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and favoured my story you're the best ^^**

**Take care now :)**


End file.
